


live in the moment (and enjoy the ride)

by michaeyus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyoung is a nervous gay, Confessions, Cute, F/F, Fluff, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaeyus/pseuds/michaeyus
Summary: After a performance in LA, the members have a free day off and all go to Universal Studios. Chaeyoung sees this as an opportunity to finally confess to Tzuyu, who she's been crushing on for over a year.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, chaeyu - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	live in the moment (and enjoy the ride)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sooo~ this is my first fic uHm. I'm not really sure how well this will turn out but I hope you enjoy!

It's the night after their first ever solo performance in the US, everyone starts getting tired as the adrenaline rush leaves their body. 

They're all heading back to their hotel, sitting in a large van together with the lights dimmed down and soft music from Nayeon's playlist playing in the background. 

Nayeon, holding her phone, looks out the window and watches the nightlife of LA pass by them as they drive down the freeway. Jeongyeon, sitting next to Nayeon, is looking down at her phone, texting her sister about how the concert went.

Across the aisle sits Sana and Momo sharing a pair of headphones and watching something on Momo's phone. Momo leans her head on Sana's shoulder and yawns.

In the back row sits Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. Dahyun has airpods in, dozing off. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are sharing a pair of airpods and watching videos of Tzuyu's dog, Gucci, on her phone.

Jihyo, sitting towards the front of the group, turns around to face the rest of them.  
"Hey, before everyone knocks out tonight, we need to meet up in my room for a quick meeting!"

Momo, lifting her head off of Sana's shoulder and stretching her arms out, groans in response.  
"Can it be really quick? I wanted to go on VLIVE before I go to sleep."

Jeongyeon interjects, "If you go on VLIVE and get us another noise complaint I swear-"

Momo, pouting and glaring at Jeongyeon, shouts back, "It was ONE time!"

Jihyo stops the two from getting louder and turns back around in her seat. The van remains silent other than the music for the rest of the ride to the hotel.

When they arrive, the girls separate into their rooming arrangements. Some shared a room, while a few opted for a single person room. After their managers are done checking in, they go up into their rooms to get settled.

Nayeon, Sana, Jihyo, and Dahyun walk to the elevator together since the four of them got their keys first.  
"We'll meet up in my room in 20 minutes!" Jihyo yells out to the members waiting in the lobby.

Jeongyeon and Momo receive their keys and head up their room, while Chaeyoung and Tzuyu remain in the lobby, waiting for their manager to give them theirs.

Chaeyoung fidgets around with her hands while waiting. She opens her mouth to say something but Tzuyu beats her to it. 

"What do you think Jihyo unnie wants to talk about?" she asks. Chaeyoung looks up at Tzuyu and sees her worried face. "I hope everything's okay", Tzuyu continues, "Did something go wrong with the concert?"

Chaeyoung shakes her head, she knows the younger girl worries so much about her members. Chaeyoung rests a hand on Tzuyu's shoulder.  
"I'm sure it's not anything serious and the concert went so well today!" she says to comfort the younger one. 

The manager hands them their keys and the two head up to their room, dragging their luggage behind them.  
"But why else would Jihyo unnie call a meeting?", Tzuyu asks, still feeling worried.

"Maybe we have a free day tomorrow or something?" Chaeyoung replies, as she struggles to pull in her luggage into the elevator. Tzuyu tries to keep herself from laughing at the older one's small frame trying to pull in a suitcase almost as big as her.

"Do you need help with that?", she reaches out for the suitcase handle, her hand brushing against Chaeyoung's. Chaeyoung tenses up at the sudden touch. After living in the same dorm for 4 years, she still gets nervous around Tzuyu whenever they're alone together. 

They walk into their room and find a single, fully cushioned and polished, twin-sized bed and a simple, foldable bed next to it. 

"Rock, paper, scissors?", Tzuyu says, holding up a fist.  
"No! Not this again. This happened with Jihyo unnie and Jeongyeon unnie when we went to Vietnam!" Chaeyoung exclaims, pouting towards Tzuyu. 

Tzuyu giggles at the sight of Chaeyoung pouting and giving her puppy eyes. Chaeyoung walks to the other end of the room and sets her luggage down on the carpeted floor.

She smiles at Chaeyoung's behavior. Even though she always says that she doesn't want to be cute anymore, her actions always seem so adorable to the younger girl. "Cute,” Tzuyu whispers to herself. Thankfully Chaeyoung is too busy with her own stuff to see the redness on her face. She heads inside the bathroom and begins to wash up.

Chaeyoung, while unloading her luggage, overheard Tzuyu and feels her own cheeks warm up. "Wait did she just say I'm cute?", she thinks to herself, blushing even harder. 

A loud, yet familiar, knocking on the door breaks the silence in the room.  
"Who is it?", Chaeyoung yells from across the room, hoping it's one of the members.

"Guys hurry up in there! We have to be in Jihyo's in a few minutes!", Nayeon yells back. "Okay unnie!", Tzuyu shouts from the bathroom adjacent to the door.

The youngest two catch up with the rest of the members and walk into Jihyo's room just in time. Nayeon is snacking on a bag of chips she had in her luggage. Sana and Dahyun are sitting together on the bed. Jihyo sits in a small armchair. Momo and Jeongyeon are sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. 

Jihyo claps to get everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, I'm glad our first concert in the US went well. I know it's been hard without Mina, but deep down she's still here with us."  
"And with our fans too!" Sana exclaims, "did you see them changing their lightsticks to Mina's color, I almost cry every time I see them do it." 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon share a glance at each other and try to hold back a giggle. Jihyo raises a brow at the eldest two. "What's funny?" she asks.  
Nayeon is the first one to burst out laughing, "I always notice that whenever they change their lightstick colors, a few of them change to the wrong one" she continues to laugh, "it's so cute to see them do it."

"Oh! Oh! I see them do that too," Momo interjects, "I got confused I thought 'why are they cheering for Jeongyeon all of a sudden?' but then I realized it was for Minari" she laughs. 

"Okay, okay, calm down so I can say the good news." Jihyo tells everyone. "Since the concert was successful, the managers said we get a free day at Universal Studios tomorrow!"  
The whole room cheers in excitement. 

"WOW UNIVERSAL STUDIO"

"I WANNA GO SEE HARRY POTTER"

"I WANNA GO ON THE MUMMY RIDE"

Excited shouts rise from every part of the small room. 

"Wow I guess you were right Chaengie" Tzuyu whispers to Chaeyoung while the smaller girl just stares at their leader with her jaw dropped. 

Jihyo calms the older members down once more and continues. "I think it would be best if we all pair up now so we don't need to worry about it in the morning"  
They all chat between each other for the next few minutes to decide who pairs with who. In the end, the pairs end up being Nayeon and Momo, Jeongyeon and Jihyo, Sana and Dahyun, and Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. They all say goodnights and start heading back to their rooms. 

As Chaeyoung walks out the door, she feels someone grab her shoulder. "So you and Tzuyu huh", Jeongyeon teases.  
Jeongyeon found out about her crush on the youngest member after she caught Chaeyoung in the living room drawing Tzuyu while she was watching TV for the fourth time in the same month. 

"Ahhh unnie stoooopp" Chaeyoung whines. Jeongyeon laughs at the younger one's reaction. "You've liked her for what, a year now?" She ruffles Chaeyoung's hair. "If you're gonna confess, tomorrow might be your best bet" Jeongyeon continues, "or you could wait another year".  
Chaeyoung sighs. Jeongyeon’s right, she’s been doing her own small acts of romance for the past year. It started with writing Tzuyu small handwritten notes and tossing them in the pile of fan letters she reads, then hanging around her to see her reaction. Then it went to making small doodles around her area when they sit next to each other during fansigns. 

Now she’s at the point of blushing every time she gets a warm hug from Tzuyu. Just a simple thought about her makes her smile. 

“You’re thinking about her again huh,” Dahyun interrupts Chaeyoung’s train of thought. If it’s not Jeongyeon teasing her about her crush, it’s her best friend Dahyun. Dahyun saw Chaeyoung’s crush coming from a mile away, well more like 5 feet away considering how small their room is.  
“Jeongyeon unnie is right though, if you’re gonna confess tomorrow is a really good opportunity to do it,'' Dahyun continues.

Chaeyoung sighs once more. “Well I hope it is, because I may have a necklace hidden in my luggage, and I don’t really wanna hold onto it for the rest of the tour,” she reveals to Dahyun.  
“Ooooohhhh you’re gonna confess with a necklace, how fancyyy” Dahyun pokes at Chaeyoung and laughs as the younger one whines. 

The two head back to their respective rooms. Chaeyoung opens the door to Tzuyu already fast asleep on the bed. She washes up and gets ready to sleep. She has a long day waiting ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kind of a slow start, but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!


End file.
